


Bubble Bath #13

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Bathtub Talks [13]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aromantic Huey, Asexual Huey, Babies, Children, F/M, Family, Gen, Marriage, Marrying Your Best Friend, Other, Sibling Advice, Sibling Love, beat friends, non-typical relationship, wedding vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Huey needs help writing his vows. So it’s tub time!
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck/Original Character(s)
Series: Bathtub Talks [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873114
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Bubble Bath #13

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration hit me again

Huey sighed, leaning against Dewey. “What do you even say to someone you’re marrying?” he asked.   
  


Unusual as it was, Huey had no clue. Not when it come to this stuff. After all, he’d never been interested in getting married. But now there was a child in the world Huey happened to love very much, who grinned up at him like Huey was sunshine and called him ‘daddy’. And now there was Vanessa, who swatted him with Andy’s blanket while laughing playfully. 

Unfortunately, the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook said nothing about this either. Huey had checked. 

“If you were in love with her, I could help you out, no problem,” said Dewey. “But this is different.”

Huey gave him a look. “No shit.”

“Just saying!”

“You don’t have to have vows, do you?” asked Louie. He and Webby were sitting across from them in the bathtub. 

“Well no,” responded Huey, “but I want to do this for Vanessa... She always thought she’d have a normal wedding, you know?”

Webby nodded understandably. “Every girl dreams of her wedding day. What you wanna do for her is really sweet, Hugh.”

“It’d be a lot easier if I knew how to do it,” Huey said. “What is being in love like, anyway?”

Webby and Louie shrugged. 

“Like the best thing ever,” Dewey sighed dreamily, smiling up at the ceiling. His smile dropped then. “But if it doesn’t work out, heartbreak is a real bitch.”

Huey raised a brow. “Honestly just sounds like a friendship on steroids,” he said. 

Dewey frowned. “That’s... oddly accurate.”

“Anyway,” said Louie, “Why don’t you just write about your friendship?”

Huey sighed. “Yeah, but what do I say?”

“Well, what do you like about her?” asked Webby. “How has she changed your life for the better? What does her friendship mean to you?”

Huey fell quiet and thought. “I like... pretty much everything about her. I can hardly imagine my life without her. I can’t even imagine this house, or my room, without her. And... our friendship is just... the greatest.”

Webby hummed thoughtfully. “Good, good. But you kinda fall flat on that last part. 

“Real flat. Cue the cricket noises,” teased Louie. 

Huey rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m not even sure how to describe it.”

“You don’t have to be poetic about it,” Dewey told him. “Just say what’s in your heart. She’ll get it.”

“What’s in my heart is... that our friendship is the greatest.”

Louie laughed. 

“Okay, embellish a little,” Dewey said. 

“How?” Huey asked, chuckling with Louie. 

“Say your friendship is the greatest friendship in the whole world! The whole universe! Tell her she’s your BFF.”

“Isn’t that kinda childish?”

“Just say it with a real serious face.”

Huey and Louie laughed harder and Webby started giggling as well. 

“Okay, this is officially the weirdest thing I’ve ever done,” Huey proclaimed. Then his mouth curled in a fond smile. “But it is the most important thing I’ve ever done. I love Andy and I love her. She’s my best friend.”

“That’s it!” Webby blurted. “Say that! Say that! That’s perfect!”

Huey blinked, surprised. “It is?” He hadn’t even been trying to be creative. 

“Yes!” Webby nodded eagerly, grinning wide. “It’s genuine.”

Genuine. Of course! Huey was making this much harder than it had to be. All he really had to do was just be honest. 

He really hoped this wedding would be as close to perfect as possible. For Vanessa. His best friend. 

“I’ll use that then,” he said with a smile. “Thanks, guys.”

“We’re here for ya, Huey!”

“No problem.”

“Speak for yourself. Hugh owes me a chocolate bar now.”

_______________________________

_ Vanessa, I like everything about you. You’re amazing. I cannot imagine my life without you in it. This is the weirdest thing I’ve ever done, you know. I never ever thought I’d marry anyone, but I love you with all my heart in my own way. This may be the weirdest thing I’ve ever done, but it’s also the most important thing I’ve ever done. I love Andy and you so much. You’re my best friend. _

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up getting around to figuring out that timeline, for those of you who care.
> 
> Bathtub Talks Timeline:  
> Bubble Bath  
> Bubble Bath #2  
> Bubble Bath #3  
> Bubble Bath #4  
> Bubble Bath #5  
> Bubble Bath #6  
> Bubble Bath #8  
> Bubble Bath #7  
> Bubble Bath #13  
> Bubble Bath #12  
> Bubble Bath #9  
> Bubble Bath #10  
> Bubble Bath #11


End file.
